Mukuro and Ciel
by Haou Hibari
Summary: mukuro is in love with Ciel


_Serenity and Kyoya have 130 kids their names are Haou, Jaden, Rini, Dana, Bella, Tai, Matt, TK, Malinda, Frankie, Crystal, Katie, Justin, Chris, Amethyst, Sophia, Misuzu, Karin, Adrian, Ariel, Ben, Cory, Alex, Selena, Jessica, Jason, Eddy, Savannah, Toriana, April, Ariana, Nala, Billy, Ted, Miley, Carol, Abigail, Kenny, Sasami, Madison, Olivia, Jack, Jasmine, Anna, Nikki, Coco, Idina, Rosalia, Sabrina, Titiana, Lindsey, Hayley, Daphine, Lisa, Donna, Jane, Kathleen, Kathy, Maya, Sara, Sydney, Rachel, May, June, Alexis, Mary, Lena, August, Pam, Grace, Danny, Zoey, Maria, Miranda, Jordan, Arlene, Isabella, Aurora, Angel, Mikaela, Sammy, Trista, Jennifer, Ashely, Anny, Dove, Nagisa, Ayano, Fuyumi, Paris, Destiny, Bailey, Dakota, True, Dustin, Ethan, Rose, Renee, Aquamarine, Athena, Sachi, Ayumi, Fukiko, Annabelle, Lacie, Lola, Teri, Gina, Rick, Ron, Marie, Cher, Julia, Yolei, Catherine, Daisy, Ciel, Alison, Dora, Milli, Geo, Skye, Adam, Regina, Alyssa, Alice, Nanami, Tamaki._

"_Hey Ciel yes oh hey Mukuro do you want to go on a date with me yes I will go on a date with you Mukuro where do you want to go Ciel how about a dinner & a movie that's great."_

"_Hey Mukuro, Ciel oh hey Serenity, Kyoya, Reborn, Tsuna how was the movie & dinner it was great you are dating yes we are dating wow that's great Mukuro, Ciel thanks Serenity, Kyoya, Reborn, Tsuna you are welcome."_

"_Hey Ciel, Mukuro yes Haou have you seen my mother, father no we did not see them did you check their bedroom yes I did check their bedroom ok we will help you Haou thanks Ciel, Mukuro you are welcome hey Yugi, Heba, Reborn, Tsuna yes we need your help to find Kyoya, Serenity what they are missing yes let's go find them ok Ciel, Mukuro, Haou ok Yugi, Heba, Reborn, Tsuna what is this oh this is a note they have Kyoya, Serenity what they have them yes they do what do we do Yugi, Heba, Reborn, Tsuna we save them Haou, Ciel, Mukuro ok don't worry guys we will get Kyoya, Serenity back we have to go & hurry."_

"_Where are we Kyoya I don't know Serenity we have to find a way out of here Serenity how Kyoya we will find a way Serenity ok Kyoya well the pharaoh & the queen is awake what do you want from us where is the rest of the signers we are not telling you were they are too bad we have ways to make you talk how can you do that well you have to watch Kalin killed your wife no stop will you tell us were the signers are stop right there Kalin, Atemu, Jack, Gilbert, Gozaburo oh no it's Yugi, Heba, Reborn, Tsuna, Mukuro, Ciel, Haou let them go well here they are let's get them out of here are you ok Serenity, Kyoya yes we are thanks Yugi, Heba, Mukuro, Reborn, Tsuna, Ciel, Haou you are welcome."_

"_Hey Yugi, Heba, Reborn, Tsuna, Mukuro, Ciel, Haou oh hey Jaden where is mom, dad right here mom, dad hey Jaden how are feeling mom, dad we are find feeling find Jaden." _

"_Hey Serenity yes Ciel how can you tell when you are pregnant why I don't feel well ok Ciel I will take you to see Ishizu to see what is wrong with you ok Serenity hey Ishizu yes oh hey Serenity, Ciel you is ill well Ciel is the one that don't feel well ok Ciel will you laid down on the bed ok Ishizu well I will wait for you outside ok Serenity."_

"_Hey Haou, Jaden yes oh hey dad, Mukuro where is your mother, Ciel well we do not know where they are ok let's go find them ok hey Serenity oh hey Kyoya, Mukuro, Haou, Jaden where is Ciel he is in with Ishizu ok I hope he is ok oh hey Kyoya, Serenity, Mukuro, Haou, Jaden oh hey Ishizu how is Ciel oh he is find but he has something to tell you Mukuro oh hey Ciel hey Mukuro what do you have tell me Ciel I am pregnant wow that's great Ciel it is Mukuro yes it is & it's your child Mukuro why didn't you tell me that you were sick Ciel I was going to tell you that I was sick but you were not in our room oh I was talking with Pharaoh Kyoya that's ok are you mad Mukuro no I am not mad Ciel I have something to tell you Ciel what is it Mukuro will you marry me Ciel yes I will marry you Mukuro congratulations Ciel, Mukuro thanks Kyoya, Serenity, Haou, Jaden you are welcome."_

"_What were you talk with Kyoya I was talking with him about if I could use the gardens to propose to you Ciel when do you want to get marry Ciel I want to get marry on my birthday you want to get marry on December 14 your birthday yes I do ok Ciel we will get marry on your birthday thanks Mukuro I will do anything for you Ciel you want a special wedding yes I do you with get a special wedding thanks Mukuro you are welcome Ciel."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes oh hey Ciel will you walk me down the aisle when I get marry yes I will walk you down the aisle when you get marry thanks Kyoya you are welcome."_

_Kyoya walk Ciel down the aisle to Mukuro they got marry then they went to Paris for their honeymoon wow this is so beautiful place yes it is then they went home to Egypt welcome home Ciel, Mukuro thanks Serenity, Kyoya, Reborn, Tsuna, Haou, Jaden you are welcome."_

"_Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Ciel how was your honeymoon it was great ok let's get you check up ok Ishizu wow what you are having four babies WHAT! Are you sure yes I am sure Ciel wow how will I tell Mukuro just make sure that you have Mukuro sitting down when you tell him the news ok Ishizu."_

"_Hey Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna yes oh hey Mukuro how are you guys doing we are doing find do you know where Ciel is we think he is with Ishizu ok thanks Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna you are welcome Mukuro oh hey Ciel hey here Mukuro, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna there you are Ciel I have to tell you guys something what is it Ciel are you guys sitting yes we are sitting Ciel I am pregnant with four babies WHAT! You are pregnant with four babies' yes I am wow that's great Ciel it is Mukuro yes it is great Ciel thanks Mukuro, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna you are welcome Ciel."_

"_Hey Kyoya yes oh hey Serenity, Ciel, Mukuro, Tsuna, Reborn how are you feeling Ciel I am feeling find Kyoya I am pregnant with four babies wow that's great Ciel congratulations thanks Kyoya you are welcome Ciel."_

"_Now Ciel is 7__th__ months pregnant with four girls he is close to having his, Mukuro first children ok Mukuro yes Ciel my water just broke WHAT! Ok Ciel I will take you to the Healing Chambers hey Ishizu yes oh my god can you Mukuro put Ciel on the bed oh ok I will put him on the bed thanks you are welcome oh ok I want you to push Ciel your first daughter is out now on to your second daughter is out now on to your third daughter is out now on to your fourth is out you did great Ciel thanks Mukuro you are welcome what are your daughters names their names are Gabby, Lori, Nina, Andrea Spade."_

"_Hey Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna, Haou, Crow, Jaden oh hey Ciel, Mukuro they are so cute they look like you guys thanks Kyoya, Serenity, Tsuna, Reborn, Haou, Crow, Jaden you are welcome Ciel, Mukuro."_

"_Hey dad yes Haou I can't find Rini WHAT! You can't find your sister Rini no dad let's go find her ok dad oh & Haou yes dad do not tell your mother ok dad who can't you find oh hey Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna well we can't find Rini WHAT! You can't find Rini no we can't oh we got to find her ok we will mom find Rini."_

"_Hey Mukuro yes Haou can you help me find Rini ok I will help you find Rini where are you Rini HELP! Me that sound like Rini let's go let her go Jack well here she is oh my god are you ok Rini no I am not what is wrong Jack rape me WHAT! Kyoya, Serenity oh Rini did Jack release into no he did not ok let's get her to Ishizu ok oh hey Ishizu yes can you check Rini for us yes I can Pharaoh ok Rini can you laid on the bed sure thing Ishizu how is she Ishizu well pharaoh she is not well Jack really rape her she is very bruise is she pregnant no she is not oh NO! My poor baby it is ok Serenity we will get Jack for what he did o our daughter thanks Kyoya you are welcome Serenity."_

"_Hey Rini yes oh hey Haou, Jaden, Dana, Crow, Syrus, Lambo how are you feeling oh I am feeling find we want you to stay in bed ok Rini ok guys."_

"_Hey Ciel yes oh hey Haou, Jaden are you feeling ok no I am not feeling ok do you want us to take you to see Ishizu yes I will like you two take me to see Ishizu ok you better leave a note for Mukuro to tell him where you are Ciel ok I will leave a note for him oh hey Ishizu yes oh hey Haou, Jaden, Ciel what can I do for you guys well Ciel doesn't feel well ok will you laid on the bed for me to check to see what is wrong ok Ishizu."_

"_Hey Kyoya, Serenity yes oh hey Mukuro have you seen Ciel no we have not seen Ciel but there is a note he left for you oh he went to the Healing Chambers let's go see if he is there ok Kyoya, Serenity ok we will oh hey there Haou, Jaden oh hey Mom, dad, Mukuro where is Ciel oh he is with Ishizu oh hey there Ciel oh hey Mukuro, Serenity, Kyoya what did you see Ishizu for Ciel I went to Ishizu because I didn't feel well oh did she find anything wrong yes she did what did she find that I am pregnant wow that's great Ciel we are going to be parents again yes we are thanks Haou, Jaden for talking me to see Ishizu you are welcome Ciel."_

"_Well Ciel you are pregnant with twins & they are girls wow that's great is it Mukuro yes it is great Ciel."_

"_Hey Ciel yes oh hey Serenity, Tsuna how are you feeling oh I am feeling find Serenity, Tsuna how many months are you Ciel I am 9__th__ months oh hey Serenity, Tsuna yes Ciel my water just broke ok let's get you to the Healing Chambers ok Ishizu yes Serenity, Tsuna, Ciel his water just broke ok Serenity, Tsuna yes Ciel can you go _& get Mukuro ok we will hey Mukuro yes oh hey Serenity, Tsuna where is Ciel oh he is in the Healing Chambers what his wa_ter just broke ok thanks Serenity, Tsuna oh hey Ishizu oh hey there Mukuro how is Ciel he is doing find he want you to meets your daughters ok hey Ciel oh hey Mukuro here is our daughters their names are Amy, Layla Spade they are so beautiful Ciel yes they are beautiful oh hey Serenity, Tsuna you did great Ciel thanks Serenity, Tsuna you are welcome Ciel."_

"_Hey dad, Reborn yes oh hey Rini I can't find mom, or Tsuna WHAT! They are missing yes they are but dad, Reborn there was a note for you two ok it say that Dino, Atemu has them we got to get them away from them ok let's go find them Reborn, Rini ok Kyoya HELP! Us Kyoya, Reborn, Rini that's Serenity, Tsuna stop right there Atemu, Dino oh no it's Kyoya, Reborn, Rini let them go well here they are oh my god are you ok Serenity, Tsuna no we have some of bruise ok let's go home so we can wrap your bruise up ok Kyoya, Reborn, Rini."_

"_Hey Kyoya, Reborn yes Ciel have you seen Mukuro yes we have seen him where is he oh he is with Serenity, Tsuna oh that's ok why I have something to tell him ok let's go to where he is ok Kyoya, Reborn oh hey Serenity, Tsuna, Mukuro oh hey Kyoya, Reborn, Ciel what are you three doing here well Ciel has something to tell you Mukuro ok what is it Ciel I am Pregnant wow that's great Ciel it is Mukuro yes it is what did Ishizu say she said that I am pregnant with five babies what that's great Ciel did she say what are the genders yes we are having five girls wow that's great Ciel."_

"_Hey Ciel oh hey there Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna how are you feeling Ciel I am feeling find what is wrong Ciel my water just broke ok we will get you to seen Ishizu where is Mukuro oh he is in the bathroom oh hey Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna oh hey there Mukuro what is going on here well Ciel water just broke we were going to take him to the Healing Chambers ok let's go hey Ishizu yes Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna, Mukuro what can I help you with well Ciel water just broke ok can you put him on the bed sure we can ok Ciel I want you to push ok Ishizu I will push ok your five daughters are out what are their names ok their names are Tameka, Anya, Claudia, Patricia, Brooke Spade those are beautiful names ok I will get Mukuro ok Ishizu hey guys oh hey Ishizu how is Ciel he is find you can go in ok oh hey Ciel oh hey Mukuro, Serenity, Kyoya, Reborn, Tsuna they are so cute thanks guys you are welcome."_

"_Hey Serenity yes Mukuro will my parents watch over my Kids yes they will Mukuro thanks Serenity you are welcome Mukuro." _

"_They all live in peace with their families, friends with no threat made from any evil person."_

"_Hey Reborn yes Tsuna I don't feel well ok I will take you to seen Ishizu ok Tsuna ok Reborn oh hey Ishizu yes oh hey Reborn, Tsuna what can I help you with Tsuna does not feel well ok I will check him over for you thanks Ishizu you are welcome oh hey Uncle Reborn oh hey Serenity, Kyoya wear is Uncle Tsuna he is with Ishizu why because he did not feel well oh hey Reborn, Serenity, Kyoya yes oh hey Ishizu how is Tsuna he is find what is wrong with him he is pregnant WHAT! He is pregnant yes he is wow that's great Tsuna it is Reborn yes it is Tsuna wow Congratulations Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Reborn thanks Serenity, Kyoya you are welcome."_

"_Hey Mukuro yes Ciel I don't feel well ok I am going to take you to the doctors ok Ciel ok Mukuro oh hey Doctor yes oh hey Mukuro, Ciel what can I help you with Ciel does not feel well ok I will check him over for you ok thanks ok you are pregnant WHAT! He is pregnant yes he is that's great Ciel it is Mukuro yes it is thank you doctor you are welcome."_

"_Hey Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna yes oh hey there Mukuro, Ciel what did the doctor say he say that Ciel is pregnant wow that's great Ciel, Mukuro thanks Serenity, Kyoya, Reborn, Tsuna you are welcome."_

"_Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Ciel, Tsuna let's get you two check out ok Ishizu wow, Ciel what is it you are having four babies wow Tsuna you are having four babies wow thanks Ishizu you are welcome Ciel, Tsuna oh hey Mukuro, Reborn oh hey Ciel, Tsuna what did Ishizu say she said that Tsuna is pregnant with four babies and me I am pregnant with four babies wow that's great Ciel, Tsuna."_

"_Ok Ciel I want you to push ok Ishizu your first daughter is out on to your second daughter is out now for your third daughter is out & your fourth daughter is out what are their names of your daughters their names are Emily, Emma, Lacey, Chloe Spade oh hey Mukuro, Serenity, Kyoya, Reborn, Tsuna they are so beautiful Ciel thanks guys you are welcome."_

"_Hey Reborn yes Tsuna my water just broke ok let's get you to Ishizu ok Reborn hey Ishizu yes Reborn, Tsuna his water just broke ok put him on the bed ok Ishizu ok Tsuna I want you to push ok your first daughter is out now on to the second daughter is out now on to the third daughter is now to the fourth daughter is out what are their names their names are Nana, Carrie, Briana, Audrey Snape I will get Reborn ok Ishizu oh hey Reborn, Serenity, Kyoya, Mukuro, Ciel wow they are so beautiful Tsuna thanks guys you are welcome."_

"_Hey Mukuro yes Ciel I have something to tell you what do you have to say I am pregnant again WHAT! You are pregnant yes I am that's great Ciel it is yes it is Ciel thanks Mukuro you are welcome how many months are you Ciel I am 3__rd__ months pregnant wow that's great Ciel."_

"_Hey Ishizu yes oh hey Ciel let's get you check out ok Ciel ok Ishizu wow you are pregnant with seven babies WHAT! I am pregnant with seven babies yes you are Ciel are you ok Ciel yes I am find I am going to tell Mukuro ok oh hey Serenity, Tsuna oh hey Ciel how are you doing oh I am doing find have you seen Mukuro yes we have he is talking with Kyoya, Reborn ok I have to tell him something ok oh hey Mukuro, Kyoya, Reborn oh hey Ciel, Serenity, Tsuna how was your meeting with Ishizu it went well she said we are having seven babies WHAT! We are having seven babies yes we are that's great Ciel thanks Serenity, Tsuna, Mukuro, Kyoya, Reborn you are welcome Ciel."_

"_Hey Kyoya, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Kyoya replied." My water just broke ok I will take you to the Healing Chambers ok Kyoya hey Ishizu yes oh my god his water just broke yes it did ok put him on the bed ok Ishizu your first son is out now your second son is out now on to your third son is out now your fourth son is out now on to your fifth son is out now on to your six son is out now on to your seven son is out what are their names of your sons their names are Vinny, Mikey, Logan, Jimmy, Bob, Nate, Aaron Spade oh hey Ciel oh hey there Mukuro, Serenity, Tsuna, Kyoya, Reborn they are so cute thanks guys you are welcome Ciel."_

"_Hey Ciel, Serenity, Tsuna greeting." "Hey Serenity, Tsuna, Ciel replied." How are you doing I am doing find I have to tell you Serenity, Tsuna something what is it Ciel I am pregnant wow that's great Ciel do you know what you are having yes I am having three girls wow triplets yes that's great Ciel have you told Mukuro, Kyoya, Reborn no I haven't told them why don't we tell them ok oh hey Mukuro, Kyoya, Reborn yes oh hey Ciel, Serenity, Tsuna well Ciel has something to say what do you have to say Ciel I am pregnant with triplets they are girls wow that's great Ciel."_

"_Hey Mukuro, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Mukuro replied. My water just broke ok let's get you to the Healing Chambers ok hey Ishizu yes oh my god ok put him on the bed ok I want you to push ok Ciel ok Ishizu your first daughter is out now on to your second daughter is out now your third daughter is almost out she is out what are their names their names are Nunnally, Euphemia, Katrina Spade oh hey Kyoya, Serenity, Reborn, Tsuna oh hey Mukuro, Ciel wow they are so beautiful thanks Serenity, Tsuna, Kyoya, Reborn you are welcome."_

"_Hey Yuki, Luka, Serenity, Kyoya greeting." "Hey Serenity, Kyoya, Yuki, Luka replied. How are you, Luka doing we are doing find how are you, Kyoya doing we are doing find are you, Luka are you going to have any kids we don't know let oh hey there Luka oh hey Serenity, Kyoya hey Yuki yes Luka did you tell Serenity, Kyoya that we are engage no not let I was getting to that wow that's great you, Luka you are engage yes we are me, Luka are going to have four babies wow you are yes we are what are they well they are four girls did you have them yes we did their names are Savanna, Hailey, Lynn, Alexandria Crosszeria wow those are great names Yuki, Luka thanks Serenity, Kyoya you are welcome Yuki, Luka."_

"_Hey Serenity, Kyoya, Ciel greeting." "Hey Ciel, Serenity, Kyoya replied. I have to tell you something yes what is it Ciel are you my real parents yes we are your real parents why did you send me away Ciel I did not send you away my mother did oh when I was pregnant with you I was happy to be pregnant with you but my mother told me to give you to the Phantomhive oh so you guys still love me yes we do Ciel now that you are with us now did you tell Mukuro that we are your real parents yes I did I am happy to know that you are my real parents we are to Ciel oh hey Mukuro oh hey Serenity, Kyoya are you ok with this yes I am I still love Ciel with all my heart that's so sweet Mukuro thanks Serenity, Kyoya you are welcome." The end _


End file.
